Mabel and The Hogg!
by Whinkx
Summary: Mabel Pines loves her pet pig, Waddles. The pet plays a big part in her summer, and is all around adorable! Here is some fun times the two share together during the summer! (This story will be updated occasionally, with each chapter as a new adventure!)
1. Living Room Nonsense!

**[UPDATE!] I have decided to write a few more chapters of this every now and then, and YES, I _will _be writing the water balloon chapter since it was requested in the comments :3 It may take a while for me to update, i'm currently writing a story request and working on my main story "Welcome Home".**

**Anything you would like to see for this story in case I write more in the future, feel free to comment any ideas! If I write a new chapter, I will be sure to include it as long as it's family friendly (:**

Mabel and Waddles were sitting in the living room, in front of the TV screen. Mabel was busy knitting a pancake sweater as Waddles watched the program on TV. Grunkle Stan had fallen asleep on the couch after chasing around a customer earlier in the day after the customer attempted to shoplift the merchandise in the shack.

Mabel held the project he had been working on in front of her, examining it to verify it was complete. She smiled at the project and held it up in front of Waddles face, shaking the sweater dramatically.

"Look Waddles, they're pancakes!" She exclaimed, pointing at the pancakes that had been knitted in the middle. Waddles squealed and sat up to sniff them. Mabel laughed at the action, until she noticed her pet collapsing forward onto the sweater, knocking it out of Mabel's grasp and collapsing it to the floor. Waddles sniffed the pancake sweater once more and attempted to eat the bit with he pancakes. The pig swallowed a bit of synthetic fiber that was in the yarn Mabel had used. He squealed an irksome oink and stumbled backwards, attempting to spit out the small bits that were inside of his mouth.

Grunkle Stan grunted at the noise and awoke from his dream, likely about money. He rose up from the couch and adjusted his glasses, stretching out his back and looking down at his feet, to see Waddles looking up at him.

"Eh?" Stan started. "What do you want, _pig?_" He asked, sleepily, still adjusting to the light around the room. Waddles just oinked and Stan grunted once more, leaving the room to the kitchen. The pig followed the man, and Mabel called out for her pet. Waddles didn't stop his pace. He pushed past Dipper as he came down the stairs, causing the boy to exclaim in confusion.

Grunkle Stan entered the kitchen and bent down a bit as he opened the fridge. Waddles exclaimed at the smell of a variety of food inside the fridge, and jumped onto a chair, leaping up onto Stan's back.

The man exclaimed in deep annoyance, showing the anger of the surprise attack. "MABEL! Get your pig _OFF ME!" _Stan yelled. Mabel rushed over to the kitchen and stopped at the doorway.

"Waddles!" Mabel exclaimed. She ran over to retrieve the pig as Waddles nearly caused Stan to fall down on his back. The man caught himself, grasping onto the counter and bringing himself back up. Waddles turned to Mabel and jumped into her arms. The girl smiled and gave him a short hug.

"What were you doing, you silly pig?" Mabel asked Waddles, trying not to laugh, releasing small snickers between her words.

Stan glared at the way his niece scolded the pig. He looked down at Mabel and folded his arms. "Try to contain that pet of yours, Mabel." He stated, clearly annoyed. Mabel smiled at Waddles, and back at Stan.

"He didn't mean any harm, Grunkle Stan," She began as her Grunkle scoffed sarcastically. "And besides, Waddles is too cute to stay mad at!" She exclaimed, rubbing her cheek against the pig's face and laughing.

Stan shook his head, looking down at the pig. "Don't try to guilt trip _me, _Waddles." He scolded. "You're not gonna get off the hook _that easily._" Stan stated, leaving the kitchen with a Pitt Soda.

Waddles looked at Grunkle Stan and jumped out of Mabel's arms, jumping for the soda. Stan exclaimed in fear at the sudden attack for the second time.

Mabel gasped. "Waddles, stop!" She exclaimed. Stan ran out of the room to get away from the pig, but it was no use as Waddles continued to chase the man. Mabel ran over to her pig and jumped to the ground. She grasped the pig in her arms once again as she lay on the floor, but the pig left her grip and picked up the pancake sweater up with his mouth, running around the living room. Stan got his newspaper as a warning to the pig, but Waddles didn't slow his pace.

He shook the sweater in his mouth and spit it out on the ground, laying down and rolling around as if he were trying to get into it. Mabel approached Waddles and began laughing.

"Aw, Waddles!" She exclaimed, and helped the pig into the pancake sweater. The pig squealed in delight and sat on the ground.

Stan grunted and sat in his chair, annoyed at the pig and the way he had been awoken from his dream. He noticed his nephew enter the room and called out his name. "Dipper," Stan called, causing the boy to turn to him. "Make sure Mabel and that pig don't mess up the house. It's weird enough with my brother and his lame experiments."

Dipper opened his mouth to say something about how Stan had described the experiments, but decided not to say anything about it as it would only result in an argument.

Instead, he nodded his head and left the room, not wanting much to say in the conversation.

"Dipper!" Mabel called after her brother. He turned again to look at his sister and stopped.

He sighed. "What, Mabel?" He asked. He was being a bit impatient, but he didn't have anything to do at the moment so he mentally apologized.

"Waddles and I are going to have our first water balloon fight of the summer! Do you want to join?"

Dipper thought about it for a moment, then looked at Waddles. It _would _be funny to see a pig try and use a water balloon. He smiled and nodded his head, looking back at his sister.

Mabel exclaimed in glee and Dipper sat down by Waddles.

"Do you think he has a good aim?" Dipper asked, half sarcastic.

Mabel nodded her head and smiled. "I'm sure of it!" She encouraged.

Dipper looked back at Waddles again, trying to see if he was smiling, or feeling uncomfortable. It didn't matter much to him once Waddles crawled into Mabel's lap.

The girl laughed and hugged her pet pig. Dipper folded his arms and laughed along. It would be fun to be apart of the water balloon fight, and to see just how it went down.

**Well, there's that! If I ever decide to write more on this story (I might, now that I've actually written a chapter!) Would you guys like to see the water balloon fight in the next chapter? Comment and I'll probably end up doing it (:**


	2. Water Balloon Fight!

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Like I've said, It won't be updated too often. I've been busy with my recent Billford story. It's almost at 100k words, and there will be more chapters after that word point! Anyway, here's the water balloon fight that was requested! (:**

"Come on, Waddles!" Mabel exclaimed in excitement, nearly tripping on the back door's steps as Waddles ran towards her and outside. She smiled and looked over inside the house, looking for her brother. "Dipper, are you coming?" She called out.

Dipper walked out of the house in a rather civilized manner. "Yeah, I'm here. Do you have the water balloons?" He asked.

Mabel nodded. "Uh, of _course _I have the water balloons!" She exclaimed, lifting the lid off a cooler and grabbing two water balloons from out of the box. "You better run!" She squealed, lifting the projectile above her head in a threatening yet cheeky way.

Dipper eyes widened and he ran away as Mabel began chasing him around the yard. The boy tripped on a piece of wood in the corner of the yard, and took off his hat, putting it in front of his face to avoid being hit with the water. Mabel laughed mockingly. "Aw come on, bro-bro! Did you _really _think I would start this match unfairly?" She asked, tilting her head and lowering the water balloon.

Dipper nodded slowly. "Well, yeah... I guess I was wrong-" He began as he stood up cautiously, and was stopped when Mabel lifted the water balloon above her head again.

"Well you were absolutely _right!_" She exclaimed with a smirk, throwing the water balloon at Dipper in a fast motion.

Dipper screamed in alarm and nearly tripped for the second time, running away towards the cooler. He rushed up to the cooler of water balloons, and watched as Waddles attempted to climb in. "Waddles, stop!" He exclaimed. Dipper was afraid that waddles would pop all of the water balloons with his rather sharp hand-claws, as Stan liked to call them.

Mabel caught up to Dipper and stopped to look at Waddles. "Look at him, he's trying to climb in!" She said with a grin.

Dipper shook his head. "Mabel, he's going to pop all the balloons!" He stated, pointing at the pig. He grabbed a water balloon from the bucket and threw it towards Waddles, causing the pig to squeal in annoyance, shaking is head in attempt to get the water out of his eyes. Waddles held onto the cooler as he collapsed to the grass, squealing.

"Waddles!" Mabel cried out, quickly sitting down beside the pig. "Stay with me, buddy!" She called out, shaking Waddles with her hands vigorously.

Dipper rolled his eyes and quickly stuffed a water balloon that had been scattered on the grass under his hat. "Mabel, he's fine." He assured, folding his arms and giving his sister a blank look.

Mabel shook her head in disagreement. "You don't know that, Dipper!" She shot back, dramatically. "Come help him!"

Dipper sighed at the command but agreed, sitting down on the ground beside Waddles. The pig was quick to lay on his side, grabbing a water balloon out of the twins sight. He grabbed it best as he possibly could between his arms and legs, laying on his back and throwing it up at Dipper's face, the water spraying in his eyes. The boy jumped backwards and fell flat on his back, rubbing his eyes. "Agh!" He exclaimed in annoyance.

Mabel snickered and put her hand out towards Waddles, the pig using one of his legs to high-five the girl. "Consider it revenge!" Mabel exclaimed, laughing.

Dipper rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Alright, alright. That _was _pretty clever. Well played, Waddles." He said, taking a playful bow and holding onto his hat, careful it wouldn't fall off his head. Mabel questioned the action when Dipper took off his hat, and he threw the water balloon straight at Mabel's sweater. "Haha!" He laughed, pointing at Mabel. "Consider that _double _revenge!" He exclaimed with a chuckle.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna get you, Dipper!" She exclaimed, and Waddles nodded his head in agreement. Mabel and Dipper both grabbed water balloons that were scattered around the cooler. The twins ran off, chasing each other, as Waddles attempted to balance one on his back. It was no use, so he grabbed the very tip of the balloon with his mouth, careful not to pop the balloon during the action.

Dipper turned around and ducked as Mabel attempted to throw the balloon, turning around afterwards and throwing the water balloon at her back. Mabel exclaimed sarcastically, and pretended to crash to the floor slowly. Dipper chuckled at the obnoxious behavior and laughed as the girl muttered. "Remember me..!" As she tried to hide her smirk.

Dipper ran back towards the cooler to grab another water balloon as Mabel sat up in place on the grass, plotting her next move. As Dipper approached the cooler, Waddles began running towards him at full speed with the water balloon hanging out his mouth. The pig jumped onto Dippers leg and crashed the water balloon onto his leg. Dipper looked down and his eyes widened at the sudden attack. "Ah, Waddles!" He exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"

Waddles tilted his head and gave a cheeky smile. Mabel ran up behind Dipper and threw her water balloon she had saved atop his head, practically soaking his hat and jumping on his back. "Haha! Mabel and Waddles for the victory!" Mabel exclaimed in glee, throwing her fist in the air in celebration.

Dipper chuckled and grabbed Mabel's arms in attempt to get her off his back;_ literally. _"I accept defeat." Dipper stated with a smile, looking up at his sister.

"That's probably best." Mabel stated with a chuckle. Waddles tried to climb atop Mabel, and the girl began to fall slightly. She clenched her arms around Dipper's neck slightly to keep her balance, and Dipper's face became a slight shade of purple. "Mabel, your arms are choking me!" He stated, slight strain in his voice.

Mabel noticed the change of voice tone and quickly got off her brother, putting her hands on her hips. "Sorry about that, bro-bro!" She apologized with a chuckle. Waddles jumped forward towards all the water balloons with his arms and legs out, landing on the water balloons and causing a large water explosion around him. Mabel and Dipper ducked slightly, but it was no use as they ended up completely soaked. "Aw, Waddles!" Mabel said, trying to control her laughter.

Dipper looked at the pig and couldn't help but snicker. "He has his own ways of aiming, I like it." He complimented with a chuckle. Mabel nodded in agreement, grinning from ear to ear and sitting down on her knees to hug Waddles.

Grunkle Stan passed by the open back door with a Pitt soda in hand, and turned around after passing the door to look outside, a slight look of horror on his face. _What happened out there? _He asked himself. Stan looked around the yard near the porch and sighed. "Alright, who's cleanin' up all those balloon pieces scattered around?" He asked the twins.

Mabel looked at Stan, seeing him at the doorframe and shrugged, a cheeky and awkward smile on her face. "Grunkle... Ford?" She suggested, a small chuckle under her breath.

Stan took a sip of his soda and looked up at the ceiling for a moment in serious consideration. The twins and Waddles looked at him in silence, when Stan suddenly shrugged dismissively. "Sounds fair enough to me." He commented, walking away.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and laughed. Waddles exclaimed in glee and Mabel pet the top of his head. Dipper and Mabel clenched their fists, looking at each other with smiles on their faces and chanting, "Stan! Stan! Stan!"


End file.
